The Storm
The Storm is the eighth episode of the fourth season of Drake & Josh. It aired on January 7, 2007. Plot Josh buys a bus to take Drake, his band and their friends to their concert (Josh makes no further appearances in this episode), but Walter's inaccurate weather predictions cause an incoming storm to catch them by surprise. So, everyone stays at their house as the show was canceled. The lights eventually go out all over San Diego. Megan reunites Drake's girlfriend, Carly, and his two ex-girlfriends, Lucy and Christine keep talking and laughing. This makes Drake nervous about the universe "exploding", and he tries to eavesdrop on them. Gavin flirts with Audrey and Walter's angry boss, Mr. Galloway, forces him to do a forecasting, but he is left alone and two men rob him. As the crankable television breaks, everyone sings We Will Rock You (by Queen), ending the episode, they do however sing Let's Get This Party Started ending the episode as well. Trivia *This is the first (and only) episode where Drake and Josh's house is the only setting. *This episode, along with Believe Me, Brother, Two Idiots and a Baby, First Crush, Grammy, and Blues Brothers haven't aired since 2012. *Josh gets a bus for the band. He mentions he got the bus from getabus.org, which redirects to iCarly.com (which now redirects to the Nickelodeon webpage for iCarly). getabus.org was also mentioned on iCarly. *Walter thinks the word touché is pronounced "toosh". He made the same mistake in the episode "Driver's License". *Drake has a different band in every season. *Josh only appeared in the first scene of this episode, speaking only 110 words, marking his most minor appearance in any episode to date. this is the only episode Josh is kind of absent and not seen, making Drake the only character without him. It's because he's at the park and was unable to come home as he was stuck there all night during the rainstorm. Josh is mentioned a few times by Drake talking to him on the phone and Craig and Eric mentioning him about his limeade he made. *Drake mentions "Spin City Records" and Gavin mentions "B.F. Wangs", which is a parody of P.F. Chang's. *At the end of the episode, everyone sings "We Will Rock You". However, in some DVD versions everyone sings "Let's Get This Party Started". **All international airings outside the US also had "Let's Get This Party Started" instead of "We Will Rock You", presumably due to rights issues. *Crazy Steve watches a "Dora The Explorer"'' episode called, ''"Louder!". *Megan puts Drake's girlfriend and two ex-girlfriends together, against his wishes. This is presumably her revenge on Drake for giving Gary (his drummer) one of her shirts without her permission earlier in the episode. *Trevor, Scottie, Rina and Paul didn't appear or mention this episode and is because due to their getting brain scans every month and probably reveal that Trevor, Scottie, Rina and Paul has banned from the Drake & Josh house by Walter and Audrey since the events of Dune Buggy and Grammy. *Crazy Steve mentions Dora so much while watching her on TV but he doesn't mention Boots although both Dora and Boots were briefly seen on TV wearing their pajamas instead of their normal clothes. *This episode can be heard in iCarly when Spencer mentions himself as Crazy Steve who's also played by Jerry Trainor. *You can tell by the way Walter reluctantly agrees to do the weather broadcast downtown that Mr.Galloway threatened to fire him for his bad weather predictions if he didn't. *Let's Get This Party Started is a made up song everyone sings, and We Will Rock You is a real song they sing. Goofs * Drake was shown to still be dating Carly, despite having many girlfriends in episodes between his first date with Carly and this episode * Audrey was obviously in a state of confusion because of the fact that the roof leaking meant that she would pay a lot to get the ceiling fixed. But still it should be noted she almost put Drake's life at risk by trying to make Drake go up to the roof to fix the leak in the middle of a storm as he could have been badly injured or even died trying to do so but if Eric was on the roof then why didn't that happen to him too? **It's unknown why it never happened to him too but they had to do something to fix the leak in the roof, they can't just leave it there. * The party was Josh throwing it as a surprise for Drake and his band but when Drake was talking to Eric about his ex girlfriends being at the party, Drake said that shouldn't have happened because he invited Carly to the party. How did Drake invite Carly if the party was a surprise? ** He could have just invited her to see his band play. * Megan finds a leak in the house roof, Audrey tells Drake that there's a tarp in the garage and tells him to go and fix it but instead he asks Eric to do it, Drake tells him that his mom wants Eric to go up on the roof to fix the leak but Audrey actually asks him and wanted Drake to do it not Eric but when Eric is seen hanging from outside the window, Audrey could've asked Drake why Eric is on the roof doing Drake's job fixing the leak. * If it's raining outside and the concert is cancelled with the whole stage underwater Drake mentioned, then why didn't Josh come home during the night? ** It was likely that the storm was so bad that he had to seek refuge somewhere until the rain stops. ** Josh wouldn't be staying at a hotel since he's not old enough yet, he's probably staying at a friend's house. * Crazy Steve says that Dora has to find the banana tree but the episode "Louder!" doesn't have a banana tree in it and was never even supposed to go to one, she was in her pajamas and so was Boots so the episode was actually about a little chicken wanting to "Cock A Doodle Doo" to wake up the sun so Crazy Steve was wrong about what Dora is actually supposed to do. Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Category:Trivia